


Dr. Neutron

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: And Moved It Here, Angst, Get Ready For All The Angst, I don't know how this will end, Just Picked It Back Up Again, Lots of Angst, Multi, Never finished, Wrote This A Few Years Ago, no one is happy, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Considering how frequently Jimmy put the world in danger while technically being on the side of "good", you can't help but wonder what would happen if he went "bad".A story about how a young boy with a bright mind is turned into a monster and how that monster gets revenge.





	

_"If you are so smart, you should just graduate already! You're ruining everyone else's chances at success!"_

Things had been tense between the two of them lately. Cindy sort of knew why but she didn't want to admit it. Recently her mother had gotten more strict, more angry, about Cindy's constant second place status behind Jimmy and the stress was simply getting to the blonde. She didn't mean to take it out on him. Well, she did, but that didn't mean she was _mean_. She was nice, she was perfect, Cindy was-

"Don't you mean _yours?_ " he spat quietly, in a voice only she could hear. Metal chair legs scraped loudly against the tile floor as the genius, once again, grabbed his bag from it's place and walked out of the classroom door with no intention of returning.

The blonde stood silent next to her desk, unmoving and unconcerned. Sure, his comment hit the nail on the head earlier, but it really was in the best interest of the class. With Einstein's reincarnation putting them all down, how could they build the self confidence they'd need in life?

Besides, it's not like he won't come back tomorrow, his schemes and plans always seem to blow up in his face.

But he didn't walk back in through that door the next day, nor did he return any day after that.

She continued to wait, however, each time she sat in her desk, she'd wait for him to come through the door, complete with news of how his latest failure had almost doomed the world. Whether it was the fifth grade classroom or the science lab of the elite all-girls high school she attended, the blonde would stare at the door longingly, waiting for his sapphire blue eyes to reappear.

_____

Despite the burning infuriation Cindy's words evoked, the blonde had a point. How long was Jimmy planning to keep messing around?

For all his genius, the brainiac was living life half-assed; he hadn't truly pushed himself to his limits, instead floating along on his natural abilities because those were originally enough. But the more time passed and the more of the world Jimmy saw, he began to realize that he was only an average genius so long as he kept being lazy. Geniuses were a dime a dozen these days and while he might be the youngest it didn't mean he amounted to much. Jimmy wanted to leave behind a legacy, to be remembered along with the other scientific masters, to receive any and every reward he could and then some. He wanted the smartest kid in school to be teasingly called a 'Neutron' by his peers.

Looking up into his father's eyes, the boy came to a decision. He had dreams and they would not be met here.

"Dad, I'm going to go." He stated resolutely with determination in his voice.

"Go where?" The man asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. The genius smiled weakly.

"Where-wherever I belong." Jimmy replied. He watched as the duck enthusiast slowly processed his words, turning the simple phrase over in his head.

Hugh had never been too bright, often bumbling through life in a confused, ignorant series of trips and falls. To be honest he still wasn't sure how he'd managed to nab the woman of his dreams considering every pass he'd made at her when they were younger always ended in embarrassing failure. Valentine's day of sophomore year was nightmarish: sitting in the chocolate he was going to give her had left a huge brown stain on his khaki pants, tripping over the home ec teacher, the breaking of the scoreboard in the gym, and all the flames and terrified screams... He didn't even know how he had managed to cause all that in the span of fifteen minutes. But his son was something he knew, someone he understood with more certainty than anything or anyone else. And Hugh understood this.

"Well," he replied casually, the corners of his eyes crinkling with a smile, "you know you're always welcome home." Jimmy looked incredibly relieved.

"Thanks dad," he paused for a moment in consideration, "I'll make sure to stop by for Thanksgiving."

_____

Packing wasn't difficult- it never was with the hypercube on hand. Besides, anything Jimmy didn't take he could likely make. He stored his tools and a couple more successful inventions in the cube for the road. What was left he divided amongst those who needed it: little good-bye gifts that pacified any more opposed to his departure. Goddard had to stay behind, Carl and Sheen would be broken without something of Jimmy to hold on to. Running a hand through his sublimely shaped hair, Jimmy took one last long look at the bare chamber that had once been his lab. It was so very empty. The genius felt an odd connection to the now purposeless room, an empathetic self-pity; he felt empty too.

_It was time he filled in that void._

True to his logic-driven nature, the boy had formulated a step-by-step plan; a mental flow chart for his journey of self-discovery. Jimmy had an end goal and a rough idea of what he needed to do to achieve it. As fantastical as the fame and recognition of being the best was, that wasn't his primary purpose in this. Just an incredibly nice byproduct. Step one was learning how to try, how to put the entirety of his being into a singular action. The adolescent was going to subject himself to something akin to shock therapy- the genius would take up impossible challenges, ideas long since given up on by his fellow scientists and he would succeed. Not only scientific problems, but general things. He intended to constantly challenge himself and force himself to actually try. The first trial he decided to subject himself to was going to be pretty fun: finding what the conquistadors had believed to be El Dorado.

Turning his back on what had once been his sanctuary, James Isaac Neutron headed out into the world.

____

"He is a threat!" Proclaimed an older woman, her fist clenched as tightly as her Botox-treated skin was stretched across her face. Her perfectly shaped plum nails dug into her powdery, pale palms. Her voice echoed easily in the dark room.

"He is dangerous," mumbled a balding man while fiddling with one of the last few whispy hairs gracing his scalp, "but only a child. The actions suggested by-"

"A threat?!" Shrieked a woman from across the room, her sunshine yellow nails loud against the glossy wood beneath her fingertips. Her voice was high pitched and high volume, demanding her opinion be heard. "This is a little boy! A human! You think we should permanently detain and isolate a child who hasn't even hit puberty?!"

"Oh," a low voice moaned dejectedly, "the media would have a fucking field day with a shitfest like that."

"Language." Scolded the first woman, her plum nails clicking on the heavily treated wood in front of her. "This is necessary. Just imagine what'll happen when he hits his rebellious stage! He'd probably destroy the entirety of China in a fit of hormone-induced idiocy!" Worried mumbles sounded from all around the room.

"He just needs guidance," called a suave, thick voice from beside the man with little to no hair, "James could be quite the asset. The military has been needing some upgrades. I'm sure with proper care and instruction-"

"You must be jesting!" The woman in yellow yelled.

"Don't be daft!" Shouted the lady with plum nails at the same time. The two glowered at each other momentarily.

"Ladies, please," the deeper honeyed voice said, "I'm sure we can find a compromise."


End file.
